


Sing Me a Song

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, All I want for Christmas is you, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Singing, countdown to christmas, holiday fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Tony is singing 'All I Want For Christmas is You'. Cue Stephen fonding. (And rolling his eyes...)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558807
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Sing Me a Song

**Author's Note:**

> **IronStrange Countdown to Christmas – Day 17: Anything to do with Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas is You'**

Stephen pushed through the door, lugging bags of food and gifts into the apartment with a grunt. The room was normally white – touches of color in blankets draped over the couch and the rug on the floor – but during this time of year, there were lights along the walls and colorful stockings hanging next to the television mounted on the wall. A television that had the yule log playing. Candles flickered on the coffee table and the side table next to the couch, filling the room with the scents of cinnamon and vanilla. A Christmas tree towered towards the ceiling in the corner of the room – next to the window, of course – in the prime spot where people walking in could see it first thing. It was decorated a week ago by Stephen, Tony, Pepper, and Christine.

The door slammed behind him and he stumbled into the kitchen to drop off the groceries, then he could stash the gifts in Tony's room. He could keep them in his own room in the Sanctum, but Wong could get in there and see what all he picked out. Tony's room was locked down and difficult to break into (unless, of course, you were Stephen Strange), so the presents were actually safer there. Though he wasn't about to stash his gift for Tony in there. He wasn't a fool, and he knew his fiance well. 

_”I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true!”_ The music was loud, and how he didn't notice it when he came in he wasn't sure, but Tony was shuffling around the kitchen, wearing an apron that said _'Kiss Me I'm HOT'_ , and brandishing a pan of cookies while singing along to Mariah Carey. Yep, this was Stephen's future. This was what was to come in the next chapter of their lives together. 

“Tony! I'm back!” His darling fiance – he was so not tired of calling him that – sauntered up to him and brushed a kiss along his cheek, dumping the cookies on a cooling rack holding a pile of cookies and dancing back to the oven, singing as he went. Honestly, Stephen wasn't much of a fan of this song, but he liked Tony's version.

He happened to like Tony quite a bit. In general. 

_”I just wanna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe...”_ Stephen rolled his eyes when Tony stood on his toes and puckered his lips, though he chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips. He was a bit of a softie when it came to a certain billionaire genius inventor.


End file.
